


Operación: Reuniones familiares al puro estilo Forger

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [4]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kidnapping, Subject 007
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Tras varios meses en la universidad, la relación de Damian Desmond y Anya Forger va, para pesar de sus padres, realmente bien. Sin embargo, todo se tuerce cuando alguien del pasado de Anya reaparece, y obliga al joven Desmond a trabajar junto a los conocidos como Twilght y Thorn Princess para traerla de vuelta.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Becky Blackbell & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Llega tarde?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Mmm… ¿Una cita?

\- ¿Podrías ser más concreto, Desmond?

Damian se rascó el párpado superior de uno de los ojos mientras valoraba las opciones que tenía mientras una Anya divertida lo veía estrujarse hasta la última de sus neuronas.

Damian Desmond odiaba perder. Incluso cuando no era más que un juego.

\- Con… ¿su novia?

\- Amante

El chico se atragantó con su bebida mientras la risa de su novia atraía la atención de las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Le gustaba ese sonido.

\- A menudo elemento he ido a escoger.

\- ¿Te atreves con alguien más?

\- Por hoy ya he tenido demasiado sorpresas.

Al poco de descubrir el secreto de Anya Forger y su particular don, ambos habían empezado un pequeño juego: Damian seleccionaba a algún transeúnte y trataba de averiguar algo sobre dicho objetivo, mientras Anya leía su mente y le decía en qué había acertado o no.

Se parecía mucho a las películas de espionaje que disfrutaban viendo en el cine, para pesar de su padre. Este daba por hecho que la curiosidad de su segundo hijo por su compañera no tardaría en desaparecer pero, para su desgracia, no hacía más que aumentar.

Anya le robó un poco de su batido mientras Damian protestaba, aunque fuera sonriendo. Llevaban más de un año saliendo y tan solo unos meses en la universidad (en la misma ciudad pero en los extremos opuestos de la misma). Y ni un día había sido igual al anterior.

Algo captó la atención de Anya, y su novio siguió su mirada hasta una mujer de pelo corto que leía el periódico en un banco.

\- ¿La conoces o piensa en algo interesante?

\- Compañera del trabajo de mi padre – le contestó Anya mientras devolvía toda su atención al chico.

Damian volvió a mirar en su dirección y le pareció que la mujer estaba más interesada en ellos que en el artículo que tuviera delante.

Disimuladamente sacó el dinero, le señaló al camarero que dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa y, cogiendo de la mano a Anya, salieron corriendo de allí.

\---

\- Vale, creo que no nos sigue.

\- Tu padre es demasiado sobreprotector. Él sí que necesita un psiquiatra – le señaló Damian mientras cogía aire apoyado en la pared.

Anya se rió de la forma que siempre se reía cuando alguien hablaba de los trabajos de sus padres. Estaba claro que por el motivo que fuera no le gustaba hablar del tema; ni siquiera con él o con su inseparable amiga Becky.

Continuaron paseando por al centro de la ciudad casi una hora más cuando, de repente, la chica le estrechó más fuerte la mano. Cuando Damian se giró hacia ella, en su cara había auténtico pavor.

\- ¿Anya? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡Damian, corre!

Anya tiró de él mientras huía de un enemigo invisible. O eso le pareció a él, hasta que alguien salió de una callejuela y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras luchaba contra la gravedad para volver a ponerse en pie, oyó a lo lejos la voz aterrorizada de su novia.

Le llamaba.

Le pedía ayuda.

Hasta que el portazo de una furgoneta la calló.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Damian abrió los ojos, un techo blanco le devolvió la mirada. El más mínimo movimiento de cabeza hacía que todo lo que había a su alrededor girara como una peonza, así que sólo pudo vislumbrar un monitor, una jarra de agua y una silla vacía a su izquierda.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le llegó, y empezó a llamar.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Han secuestrado a una chica! ¡Por favor! Llame a…

\- ¿Dónde está Anya?

\- ¿Señor Forger? ¿Cómo sabe usted que…?

\- Desmond, ¿dónde está nuestra hija?

Un escalofrío se extendió por toda su espalda. Lo ojos de Loid Forger, si bien siempre cuidadosos de él, nunca había sido tan fríos. Le daba pavor.

Tragó saliva e intentó hablar, pero no encontraba las palabras. No sabía dónde estaba su hija. Miró hacia la manta.

A su lado apareció la mujer de pelo corto de esa tarde. ¿O había sido ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

\- Encontramos al chico inconsciente. No creo que sepa nada.

\- ¿Y dónde estabas tú?

Nightfall agachó la cabeza. Pese a que era una misión muy simple (y para nada del rango de la espía), se había ofrecido voluntaria para ser una de las guardaespaldas de Anya Forger, la hija adoptiva de su tan admirado Twilight. Sin embargo, había fracasado estrepitosamente en su misión al dejar que la secuestraran delante de sus narices.

\- Vuelve a la sede.

\- P-Pero…

\- Yo me encargo.

\- T-Twilight, yo puedo…

\- ¡He dicho que yo me encargo!

Twilight era pura emoción en ese momento.

Su compañera volvió a agachar la cabeza y, tras murmurar una disculpa, salió de la habitación.

“Tú” dijo señalando al joven, “te vienes conmigo”.

Damian volvió a tragar saliva y se apresuró a salir de la cama, en la que se había logrado incorporar sin que le diera vueltas el universo. Una vez fuera del edificio, se montaron en un coche. De copiloto iba Yor Forger, aunque en su rostro no había ni una pizca de la amabilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido en su hogar.

\---

“Desde el principio, otra vez”.

Damian no pudo reprimir un suspiro mientras empezaba a narrar, por duodécima vez en las últimas dos horas, todo lo que recordaba de esa tarde.

\- ¿Y dices que estabais por esa calle cuando se asustó? – preguntó Yor mientras señalaba en uno de los mapas que había sobre la mesa.

\- Sí. Me acuerdo porque vi en el escaparate… No es importante. Pero me acuerdo.

Loid y Yor se miraron y empezaron a discutir sobre sus opciones para encontrar a Anya. ¿Testigos? ¿Cámaras de seguridad? Yuri se ofreció a cubrir esos puntos mientras ellos buscaban por otra parte.

Mientras, Bond miraba fijamente al joven Desmond.

Y este se daba cuenta de porque Anya actuaba de manera tan extraña al hablar de los trabajos de sus padres. ¿Hija de espía? ¿Hija de asesina a sueldo? ¿Sobrina de un miembro de la SSS?

“Desde luego que es imposible aburrirse con ella” sonrió para sí.

\- Disculpa, Desmond. ¿Te hace gracia algo de esto?

\- Sólo me alivia ver que Anya está en las mejores manos. No sé que hace conmigo, la verdad.

\- Eso le digo yo. ¡Ay, Yor!

\- Y eso le digo yo a mi querida hermana sobre ti. ¡Ay, Yor!

Los dos hombres, con su dolorida cabeza, se dispusieron a seguir discutiendo un plan. Sin embargo, Yor se acercó al chico y, mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Bond, le susurró: “Sonreír más que nunca”.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Anya abrió los ojos, un techo blanco le devolvió la mirada. El más mínimo movimiento de cabeza hacía que todo lo que había a su alrededor girara como una peonza. Sin embargo, cuando pudo enfocar mejor, se quedó helada.

No solo era el techo sino toda la habitación era de tal blanco radiactivo que le dolía la mirada.

“No” se le escapó entre sus labios mientras, apoyada en una pared, recorría el habitáculo. Era más pequeño a como aparecía en sus pesadillas, pero probablemente se debía a que ya no era una niña, sino una adolescente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, miró por el pequeño cristal que había. Antes era tan baja que no alcanzaba.

Un largo pasillo, tan blanco como su habitación, era toda la vista que tenía.

“¡NO!” sollozó mientras se escurría hasta el suelo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Un carraspeo por el pequeño megáfono llamó su atención.

\- Bienvenida, Sujeto 007.

\- ¡Dejadme salir!

\- Ya has estado en el mundo el tiempo suficiente.

\- ¿Dónde está Damian?

\- El chico con el que ibas estará bien. Sólo tendrá una pequeña conmoción.

\- ¡Dejadme salir!

Pero nadie volvió a responder.

\---

El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese lugar. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, pero Anya la cazó rápidamente. Sus padres le dirían que no mostrara su miedo, que ideara como escapar de allí y pedir ayuda.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Le dio vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que conocía de aquel lugar pero, por más que pensara, no se le ocurría nada. Después de todo, no fue ella la que escapó la última vez: la habían ayudado.

\---

Un sonido de llaves la despertó.

 _“Nodejesquetelealamente, nodejesquetelealamente, nodejesquetelealamente”_ fue todo lo que pudo captar. Ya estaban avisados.

Cuando terminó de dejarle la comida y se incorporó, el hombre palideció al encontrarse con Anya devolviéndole la mirada fijamente. Puso la sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto molestaba a su novio y que, por supuesto, había practicado hasta la saciedad.

 _“Mierda”_ pensó mientras se alejaba de allí a la carrera.

Al menos se había podido divertir durante unos segundos.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian llamó a casa a la hora que tenía establecida. La llamada sólo duró dos minutos, lo suficiente para que su familia no se preocupara de tener que pagar un rescate por él.

Era muy diferente a la cercanía y verdadera preocupación que sentían los Forger por su hija.

Llevaban ya tres días en uno de los escondrijos de la SSS. Yuri se había asegurado de que su hermana tuviera la mejor atención, y su sobrina fuera misión prioritaria entre sus hombres. No habían tardado ni doce horas en localizar la furgoneta en la que la habían raptado, ahora solo un montón de chatarra quemada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Desde entonces, Damian solo podía centrarse en el coletero que habían recuperado de entre los escombros. Siempre jugando con él en las manos.

Desde que Anya se había dejado crecer el pelo, en los días de más calor, se lo recogía en una alta coleta, dejando que su rosa cabellera cayera como una cascada sobre su espalda. Becky le había regalado una colección de distintas formas y colores antes de irse a la universidad, a la otra punta del país.

Bond ladró a su lado, y se dejó acariciar tras las orejas.

En la habitación de al lado, oía las discusiones de Loid y Yor. Ambos repasaban cada uno de sus casos. ¿Algún cliente insatisfecho? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Algún cabo suelto? No paraban de repasar, uno por uno, cuando habrían podido equivocarse. Cuando habían podido dejar entrever algo que los hubiera guiado hasta su pequeña…

Cada vez que Damian cerraba los ojos, veía su cara aterrada. Notaba su mano aferrándose con más fuerza a él…

¿Qué había podido oír para tener tanto miedo? ¿Lo que pesaban hacerle a ella? ¿A sus padres? ¿A él? Pero con lo cabezona que podía ser, no habría huido de tal forma. Se habría enfrentado a quien fuera.

Salvo…

El universitario se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Bond lo miró fijamente y ladró. Puede que no estuviera su joven dueña para saber que veía… pero el chico parecía haberlo adivinado por sí mismo.

Lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el salón, donde el matrimonio seguía inmerso en recorrer su trayectoria laboral extra-oficial. Ni siquiera lo miraron (a decir verdad, Loid no le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada desde que llegó).

\- Lo estamos enfocando mal.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Loid calmado. Su mirada, echando chispas. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a…?

\- Lo estamos enfocando mal – repitió, mirándolo fijamente.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Loid se situó en dos pasos frente a él y lo agarró por el cuello de su camiseta (comprada de segunda mano en una tienda cercana, para no levantar sospechas).

No había podido proteger a su hija. Y el que decía ser su novio se ponía “bravito”.

\- Loid, suéltalo. Damian Desmond, explícate.

\- La cara de terror de Anya…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- … no es por lo que oyó. Al menos, no las palabras. La voz.

\- ¿Voz? – se interesó Yor.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Anya antes de unirse a esta familia?

Thorn Princess y Twilight se miraron. Puede que se hubieran enfocado en el pasado del miembro de la familia equivocado.


	5. Chapter 5

Monotonía.

Era lo que más odiaba de estar allí.

No era no ver la luz del sol, no saber lo que era el césped, no sentir la calidez de un abrazo… Siempre había sido la monotonía.

_“¿A dónde vamos?”_

_“A ver el mundo”_

Esas frases no paraban en resonar en su cabeza. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla.

Y la monotonía se rompió.

El sonido de teclas le hizo dirigir toda su atención hacia la puerta mientras esta se abría y un gran bigote acompañando a una bata.

\- Sujeto 007. ¿O prefieres como te llaman ahora? ¿Anya? – Anya siguió mirándolo. Ahora entendía algo mejor a ese hombre: un imbécil, como diría su padre. - ¿Lo sigues encontrando acogedor? Pensamos que los juguetes, con la edad que tienes ahora, ya no eran necesarios.

\- Tampoco es que me dejarais jugar mucho. ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Trabajar.

Anya se sentó en su cama y lo miró fijamente. No necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que no le hizo ninguna gracia su desafío.

Mientras el médico director del proyecto salía de la habitación, la chica que la anunció:

\- ¡Vendrán a buscarme!

\- ¿Quién? ¿El psiquiatra? ¿La administrativa? ¿O a quién contrate los ricachones de tus amigos?

Y la puerta se cerró, dando a Anya Forger una brisa de esperanza.

La habían encontrado, pero no sabían nada de su familia.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿Qué tiene tu hermano?

\- Uno de sus contactos sabe de una serie de científicos sin mucha ética en lo referente a la experimentación con humanos. Muchos de ellos desaparecieron de su puesto de trabajo a lo largo de estos años. ¿Y tu organización?

\- La información es similar. Tengo un listado con sus últimas direcciones conocidas.

\- Vamos.

\- Voy con vosotros.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Desmond. Ya tengo suficiente con preocuparme por mi hija. No voy a tener más distracciones. Tú te quedas aquí y cuidas de Bond.

Un gruñido por parte del can, mostrando su descontento, lo acompañó mientras se dirigía a la salida. Yor apretó el brazo de uno y rascó tras las orejas sonriendo al otro, siguiendo a su marido y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, mostrando el aviso de un mensaje de voz nuevo. Becky llevaba así desde que había desaparecido su amiga. Damian, aún con la conmoción, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba centrada en la universidad pero, ¿cuándo Anya se había centrado tanto en algo relacionado con los estudios? Así que esa respuesta no había convencido a la mejor amiga de su novia.

En este mensaje de voz le anunciaba que acababa de llegar a la ciudad en avión y le iba a esperar “incluso si era una semana entera” en la pequeña cafetería a la que la había llevado Anya en su última visita.

Damian sabía muy bien a cual se refería: era la favorita de la joven Forger.

Suspiró mientras miraba a Bond. Y este le devolvió la mirada.

“¿Qué hago?” le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Como si le entendiera, el perro se dirigió a la puerta y cogió su correa.

\---

Cuando ambos llegaron a la cafetería que hacía esquina al lado del canal, no solo Becky los esperaba sentada.

\- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

\- Los llamé. También estaban preocupados.

\- Lo siento, señor Damian.

\- ¿Qué haces con el perro de Anya?

Damian se derrumbó en una silla. Bond le dio con el hocico, animándolo a hablar. Y siguió el consejo de su nuevo amigo.

Les contó todo.

Cuando terminó volvió a suspirar, como si se hubiera quedado sin energías. El perro le lamió, mientras los otros tres antiguos estudiantes de la Academia Eden procesaban la información.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada a mí?

\- Supongo que por miedo a que reaccionaras como lo hice yo [1].

\- P-Pero…

\- Y vosotros dos. No hace falta leer la mente para saber lo que estáis pensando. Más os vale cambiar de opinión.

\- Es fácil decirlo pero…

\- ¿Leer la mente? ¿Espías? Parece una de las series a las que te ha enganchado.

\- Me da igual si me creéis o no. Pero como le digáis una palabra a alguien… - les señaló amenazadoramente, haciendo que ambos tragaran saliva.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

[1] NOTA DE AUTORA: Si estás interesado en esta historia puedes dirigirte a Operación 3: Un idiota y muchas lágrimas


	7. Chapter 7

Yor y Loid llegaron derrotados al piso franco. No habían logrado nada. En las antiguas direcciones llevaba ya tiempo nuevas familias viviendo y las posibles pistas se habían desvanecido.

Tardaron varios minutos en que ni Damian ni Bond estaban en casa.

“Espero que no estén haciendo ninguna estupidez” murmuró Twilight.

Como si estuviera esperando a que dijera esas palabras, Damian abrió la puerta… Y sí, por supuesto que había cometido una estupidez.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

\- Van a ayudar.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que tres universitarios más van a ayudar? ¡Y les has contado quienes somos! ¡Maldita sea, Desmond!

\- ¡Están preocupados por tu hija! – el que fuera un niño que no le llegaba a las rodillas ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza - ¡Claro que pueden ayudar!

\- Ejem, señor y señora Forger… Por favor… - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas Becky.

\- Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo Yor, claramente también contrariada por lo que había hecho – Os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones. Nada de internet, redes sociales o llamadas. Sólo lo imprescindible para que vuestra familia no se asuste. Inventaos lo que sea.

Esa noche, cenaron en silencio. Tras recoger la mesa, los cuatro se fueron a la habitación de Damian para seguir comentando la situación en la que estaban.

\- Si Anya estuviera aquí, sabría que hacer.

\- Si Anya estuviera aquí, no habría que hacer nada.

\- Sólo debemos enfocarnos en no ser pesimistas. Eso es lo que ella no querría.

\- ¿Y tan difícil es?

\- Ewen, esto no es una serie de televisión

\- Ya claro. Si estuvieran en una base secreta bajo suelo, o en un edificio abandonado… sería muy sencillo.

\- Debemos confiar en sus padres. Ellos saben lo que hacen.

\- No les ha hecho mucha gracia que les digas nada.

\- Merecíais saberlo. Sólo espero que Anya no se enfade por haberlo dicho…

\- Pienso regañarla. Después de abrazarla. O puede que mientras tanto… Pero la voy a regañar. ¿No se suponía que éramos amigas?

\- Anya te quiere como a una hermana mayor. Tenía sus motivos. Ya lo aclararéis cuando la encontremos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Loid suspiró mientras Yor se apoyaba en su hombro. Su hija tenía unos buenos amigos.

\---

La casa se lleno de algo más de vida cuando se sumaron al grupo Becky, Emile y Ewen.

Anya llevaba ya seis días desaparecida.

Todos los esfuerzos del matrimonio se habían centrado en localizar a alguien del cada vez más probable grupo de científicos. Y, por como regresaron a casa ese día, parecía que habían encontrado algo.

\- Aquí.

\- ¿Es dónde está Anya?

\- Más despacio, Desmond. Ahí es donde puede que encontremos otra pista. Y tú te vas a encargar de averiguarlo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Nosotros haremos de apoyo – le aclaró Yor. – Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos pillen.

\- Y yo soy más prescindible…

\- Exacto.

\- ¡Loid!

\- Voy contigo.

\- No, Becky. Yo puedo.

\- Me da igual. Yo voy. Que tus dos secuaces se queden aquí. Pero como me quede un segundo más encerrada sin ayudar me voy a volver loca.

\- ¿Os parece bien? – les preguntó, obviando que para él, Becky Blackbell ya estaba loca desde hacía muchos años.

\- No nos parece nada bien. Pero no queda otra. De acuerdo. Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí con Bond.

Otro gruñido de Bond. Odiaba quedarse en casa como niñera. Porque claramente era eso: una niñera.


	8. Chapter 8

Levantarse. Recorrer su celda. Comer. Recorrer su celda. Dormir.

Levantarse. Recorrer su celda. Comer. Recorrer su celda. Dormir.

Levantarse. Recorrer su celda. Comer. Recorrer su celda. Dormir.

Levantarse. Recorrer su celda. Comer. Recorrer su celda. Dormir.

Levantarse. Recorrer su celda. Comer. Recorrer su celda. Dormir.

Cuando Anya se miraba al reflejo del espejo, cada vez tenía menos vida en sus ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

Damian y Becky se bajaron en la parada del autobús dos calles antes, como habían acordado. Una vez llegaron al edificio, lleno de humedades y pintura estropeada, se miraron.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Recorrieron los pasillos, tan mohosos como la fachada, hasta la puerta que Yor les había apuntado en un trozo de papel. Los segundos de silencio desde que llamaron a la puerta hasta que oyeron pisadas al otro lado se hicieron eternos.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Doctor Lechter?

\- Se han equivocado, lo siento.

\- Doctor, por favor. Es importante.

\- Como he dicho, – respondió la voz de hombre al otro lado – se han equivocado.

\- La han encontrado.

La figura al otro lado de la puerta vaciló. Y entonces se oyeron las llaves y el pestillo de la puerta. “Entrad” les dijo un hombre de unos cincuenta años, lejos de la imagen de científico que ambos tenían en mente.

Una vez sentados en un sencillo salón, Becky aceptó con la sonrisa que le habían enseñado en casa una taza de té mientras que, con la misma sonrisa, Damian la rechazó. La taza se quedó en la mesa, enfriándose.

\- ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? 

\- Es una larga historia.

\- ¿De qué la conocéis?

\- Somos… amigos de Anya.

\- Así que Anya, ¿eh?

\- Por favor, doctor Lechter… Ayúdenos a encontrarla – dijo Becky, conteniendo las lágrimas otra vez. Echaba de menos a su amiga, quería abrazarla.

\- No sé si…

\- Cualquier cosa nos vale. Un lugar, un nombre…

\- Le prometemos que nadie sabrá que nos ayudó.

La ojeras se marcaron aún más en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a ambos jóvenes, preocupados por la antigua Sujeto 007.

Ahora de nombre: Anya.

\---

Una vez salieron del edificio, se dirigieron tres manzanas más al sur. Desde allí, cogieron el autobús de vuelta, parándose frente a un centro comercial. Entraron en el parking y, allí, en un todoterreno viejo, con los cristales empañados.

\- Lo habéis hecho bien, chicos – sonrió Yor.

\- Podríais entrar en la organizacización si quisiérais.

\- Gracias – dijo Damian, a sabiendas de que era un halago. Aunque prefería que lo de los espías siguiera siendo algo de ficción para él.

Loid condujo por la ciudad, zigzagueando por las pequeñas callejuelas, hasta que se dio por satisfecho de que nadie los siguiera y llegaron al piso franco. Allí, Ewen, Emile y Bond los esperaban ansiosos por saber que habían encontrado.

\- Los tenemos – sonrió Becky mientras cogía un mapa.

\- Están aquí, en unos antiguos túneles subterráneos de la guerra, reconvertidos en un laboratorio.

\- ¿Cómo no aparecía en nuestros archivos? – se preguntó Loid, todo el mundo ignorando la satisfacción que sentía Ewen por estar en lo cierto.

\- Si Yuri no tenía información sobre ellos, significa que muy pocos los concocerían. Deberían estar pensados para las personas de mayor rango del país.

\- Por supuesto – murmuró para sí el espía ante la aclaración de su mujer.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora ideamos un plan.

El segundo hijo de los Desmond se apartó de ellos, mientras discutían como podían acceder y rescatar a Anya. Pero él no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera las palabras que el doctor Lechter les había confiado a Becky y a él, mientras apretaba el coletero de Anya con todo su ser:

_“Entré a trabajar allí muy joven. Me dijeron que iba a lograr algo maravilloso para ayudar al mundo entero. Y yo me lo creí. Daba igual si para ello teníamos que sacrificar algunas vidas._

_Para cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía la autoridad suficiente para trabajar en el más importante proyecto: con el Sujeto 007._

_Al principio sólo la veía como otra de las cobayas que teníamos allí: una huérfana a la que nadie buscaría y que podría ayudar a la humanidad._

_Pero, a medida que pasaban las semanas y los meses, me iba encariñando más de ella. Sin jugar apenas salvo por la muñeca que le regalé, sin leer, sin ver el mundo que había más allá de las cuatro paredes de su celda._

_Y para cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía ideado un plan para llevármela de allí. Pero, cuando la tuve en mis brazos y me miró, con un pequeño brillo en su mirada, supe que no podía venirse conmigo._

_Era demasiado peligroso: más para mí que para ella, he de admitir. Así que la dejé frente el primer centro de acogida que encontré y me alejé._

_Siempre me había preguntado qué había pasado con ella. Me alegro de que haya encontrado alguien que se preocupe por ella”_

Damian se miró los nudillos, aún doloridos. Estaba claro que él no sabía pegar, pero esperaba que el ojo morado fuera un recordatorio permanente del dolor que le habían causado él y sus compañeros a Anya Forger.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Estrecho”_

Anya parpadeó, mirando hacia el techo. No tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo. Sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo.

Un golpe en el techo le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la izquierda de su camastro.

Ya estaba alucinando.

¿Había una rata que pensaba como Damian?

_“¡Ay”_

¿Y cómo Becky?

La joven Forger sacó fuerzas para incorporarse, incrédula por lo que estaba oyendo. El sonido de un metal chocando con el suelo la animó a levantarse y acercarse a la puerta. En ese momento Emile ayudaba a Becky a bajar de un respiradero mientras Damian y Ewen miraban desesperados a ambos lados del pasillo, sin saber donde buscar.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Anya, ya sin importarle que sus captores supieran que era débil y comenzó a aporrear la puerta. El sonido hizo que los cuatro se giraran hacia ella, y Damian tropezó con sus propios pies mientras se apresuraba hacia su celda.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la de Damian era la de un desesperado, la de Anya era la de alguien que acababa de recuperar la esperanza.

Becky también corrió en su dirección y, tragándose las lágrimas, comenzó a desbloquear la contraseña de la puerta con un pequeño aparato que le habían confiado hacía solo unos instantes sus padres.

En cuanto se abrió, Damian la sacó de un tirón y la enterró en sus brazos. Anya pudo liberar toda la desesperación que había sentido durante los últimos días. Estaba más delgada, pudo observar su novio mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

 _“Lo siento”_ le oyó pensar, _“se presentaron aquí preocupados y se lo conté todo”_

Anya sólo se movió lo justo para ver a sus tres amigos, esperando su turno para abrazarla. Asintió, dando a entender que le daba igual, y se volvió a centrar en el abrazo.

Mientras las dos mejores amigas se abrazaban con fuerza, pidiéndose perdón mutuamente, Damian comenzó a ayudar a sus amigos a subir al respiradero. Después ayudó a Becky y, a continuación, a Anya. Mientras el terminaba de ascender y cerraba otra vez, con bastante dificultad, el respiradero, una explosión llegó hasta ellos.

 _“Tus padres”_ sonaron cuatro voces al unísono en su cabeza, haciendo que una sonrisa se volviera a dibujar en su boca en lo que había parecido una eternidad.

El conducto, como ya había sido avisada Anya, era estrecho. Aunque al ser la más menuda del grupo, probablemente no era la más indicada para quejarse. Durante su trayecto, algunos golpes sordos resonaban por las paredes, probablemente reflejo de la pelea en la que sus padres estaban inmersos.

Cuando el primero de ellos llegó a la salida, una luz al final le señalaba el camino.

Los arbustos que tapaban la salida se enredaron en su larga melena y en la ropa, aún la misma que llevaba cuando la secuestraron. Una mano conocida se ofreció a ayudarla a incorporarse y mientras Damian salía y volvía a tapar el respiradero con la maleza que había crecido a su alrededor durante los años, su tío le echó una manta por los hombros y la guió hasta el coche.

Se había acabado.

Volvía a casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Un mes había pasado desde la “reunión familiar”, como la llamaba su padre.

Para cambiar de aire, habían decidido viajar cada fin de semana a la ciudad en la que estudiaba alguno de ellos. Este tocaba en la ciudad de Becky y Emile.

Becky había insistido en hacer un pequeño picnic al lado del río, dónde iba a menudo con su nuevo novio. Así que habían extendido una manta, comprado chucherías y rescatado un pequeño Monopoly del fondo del armario de uno de ellos, y dedicado las horas a hacerse ricos.

En todo momento, Anya había estado apoyada en el hombro de Damian, y este pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dándole, cada cierto tiempo, un pequeño beso en la cabeza: desde el “susto”, como lo llamaba su novio, no se había separado de ella más que lo necesario.

Una vez que Emile decidió que era lo suficientemente rico en dinero de juguete y Ewen le disputaba un pequeño terreno, Becky propuso jugar a algo diferente.

\- Por ejemplo… ¿Y si señalamos a alguien e intentamos adivinar a donde van? Anya podría decirnos si nos equivocamos y…

\- B- Becky, – la interrumpió su amiga por lo bajo - ¿eso no sería invadir su privacidad?

Tras meditarlo, Becky decidió que tenía razón y ofreció, a cambio ir a jugar a los bolos cerca de allí. Mientras recogían las cosas, Anya le apretó disimuladamente la mano a su novio: ese era su pequeño secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where do you belong?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564373) by [Bluwwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo)




End file.
